


I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2010 Videos [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Costumes, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Secret Identity, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Okay, you're kinda sexy, but you're not really special.





	I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked

song by Ida Maria

made with Cappy

 

_Okay, you're kinda sexy, but you're not really special._

 

 


End file.
